1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a text processing system by which a text data stored in the text processing system can be changed in accordance with a spoken command information signal delivered to the text processing system, including a speech recognition device to which a spoken command information signal can be delivered in a command inputting mode of the speech recognition device and which is arranged for delivering a control data assigned by the speech recognition device to the delivered spoken command information signal, and including a text processing device which can be brought to an active state for processing a stored text data, while a text-block data of the text data can be featured in the text processing device and a control data can be delivered to the text processing device by the speech recognition device for changing a featured text-block data.
The invention further relates to a speech recognition device to which a spoken command information signal can be applied and which is arranged for delivering a control data to at least one text processing device controlled to an active state, while the speech recognition device, in a command inputting mode of the speech recognition device, can be supplied with a spoken command information signal and the speech recognition device is arranged for producing a control data assigned to the applied spoken command information signal by the speech recognition device, and the text processing device can be supplied with a control data by the speech recognition device for changing a text-block data featured in the text processing device.
The invention further relates to a method of changing a text data stored in a text processing device in accordance with a spoken command information signal delivered to a speech recognition device, while a spoken command information signal is delivered to the speech recognition device in a command inputting mode of the speech recognition device and the speech recognition device delivers a control data assigned to the delivered spoken command information signal, and the text processing device is brought to an active state for processing a stored text data, and a text-block data of the text data is featured in the text processing device, and the text processing device is supplied with a control data by the speech recognition device for changing a featured text-block data.
2. Related Art
Such a text processing system, such a speech recognition device and such a method are known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,494A. The known text processing system is formed by a personal computer, which includes a microphone, a monitor, a keyboard and a computer mouse. The personal computer accommodates a text processing device by which a text data stored on a hard disk or in a Random Access Memory of the personal computer can be processed, thus read from the hard disk, displayed on the display screen and stored on the hard disk, while such a processing provides that a stored text data can be changed or edited. A cursor shown on the display screen can be positioned at a specific spot of a text data displayed on the display screen with the computer mouse, or a text-block data of a stored text data displayed on the display screen can be featured and marked. A featured text-block data is displayed in a particular manner on the display screen, for example, in an xe2x80x9cInverse Fontxe2x80x9d. A control data for changing a featured text-block data may be activated by the keyboard or the computer mouse. As a result of the control data the featured text-block data may then be displayed, for example, in another font (Arial, Times New Roman, . . . ), in another type size (10 dots, 12 dots) or in a xe2x80x9cBold Typexe2x80x9d.
The personal computer of the known text processing system further includes a speech recognition device by which a speech data spoken into the microphone is recognized and a text data assigned to the recognized speech data can be delivered to the text processing device for further processing. By actuating a key of the computer mouse, a command-inputting mode can be activated in the known speech recognition device. In an active command inputting mode in the speech recognition device, a speech data spoken into a microphone, which forms a spoken command information signal here, is assigned to a control data of the text processing device. For changing a text-block data featured in the text processing device, a control data can be delivered to the text processing device by the speech recognition device.
In the known text processing system it has appeared, however, that the text processing device contains only a small number of control data, and thus only a small number of spoken command information signals can be delivered to the text processing system for changing a text-block data featured in the text processing device.
It is an object of the invention to remedy the problems described above and improve a text processing system as defined in the text stated in the first paragraph and a speech recognition device as defined in the text stated in the second paragraph and a method as defined in the text stated in the third paragraph, and provide an improved text processing system, an improved speech recognition device and an improved method of changing a text-block data.
For solving this problem, an improved text processing system is characterized in that the text processing system includes text change means to which can be delivered by the speech recognition device in the command inputting mode a further control data assigned to a further spoken command information signal, and in that the text change means are arranged for changing a text-block data featured in the text processing device in accordance with the further spoken command information signal delivered to the speech recognition device.
As a result, there is achieved in an advantageous manner that a text-block data featured in the text processing device can be changed not only by control data processed in the text processing device, but additionally by further control data that can be processed in the text change means. Advantageously, a large number of spoken command information signals can be delivered to the text processing system for changing a text-block data featured in the text processing device. More particularly, when in the text processing system different text processing programsxe2x80x94such as xe2x80x9cWord for Windowsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cExcelxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCorel Drawxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cLotus CC-mailxe2x80x9d can be brought to their active state, which have each a strongly different number of control data for changing text-block data, it is advantageous to have additional further control data that can be processed by the text change means available as standard when one of these different text processing programs is used, which may respectively be activated by the further spoken command information signal assigned thereto.
In a text processing system according to the invention. As in an example of embodiment, a further text processing programxe2x80x94for example xe2x80x9cExcelxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94installed on the personal computer is provided as a further text editing means in addition to the text editing means already present in the text processing means. This advantageously achieves that a text-block data featured in an activated text processing devicexe2x80x94for example xe2x80x9cWord for Windowsxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94can additionally also be changed by an additional further control data that can be processed in the further text editing meansxe2x80x94xe2x80x9cExcelxe2x80x9d. Consequently, advantageously a very large number of spoken command information signals i.e. those to which control data are assigned that can be processed by the activated text processing device, and those to which further control data are assigned that can be processed in the text editing means, and those to which additional further control data are assigned that can be processed in the further text editing means, can be delivered to the text processing system for changing a text-block data featured in the text processing device.
In a further example of embodiment, the text editing means of the text change means are formed by a further text processing device installed on the personal computer. Separate text editing means may then be omitted from a speech recognition device, so that a highly cost-effective text processing system is obtained.
The measure of when the speech recognition device cooperate with a Windows processing device in a text processing system according to the inventionxe2x80x94which processing device is realized, for example, by means of one of the xe2x80x9cWindows 95xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cWindows NTxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cX-windowsxe2x80x9d programsxe2x80x94there is advantageously achieved that the test means, the determining means and the text editing means may have a very simple structure. As a result, a simple text processing system and a simple speech recognition device are obtained, which are arranged for working together with a number of Windows text processing programs formed by, for example, xe2x80x9cWord for Windowsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cWordPerfect for Windowsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cExcel for Windowsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cLotus CC-mailxe2x80x9d and further generally known Windows programs.
The advantages of a speech recognition device according to the invention and of an inventive method of changing a text-block data featured in a text processing device are obtained in accordance with the advantages indicated for the text processing system according to the invention.
The aspects described above and further aspects of the invention appear from the examples of embodiment to be described hereinafter and will be explained with reference to these examples of embodiment.